It was Worth It
by say hello to the angels
Summary: Demon Dean is bored, and messing with Sam and Cas is way too entertaining.


**It Was Worth It**

**Summary**: Demon Dean is bored, and messing with Sam and Cas is way too entertaining.

* * *

It had taken Dean all night to complete, but his work was finished at last. He crossed his arms and looked out at the empty parking lot across the street from their motel. The expanse of asphalt was seemingly bare, but Dean's black eyes could make out the thin lines circling around the lot.

The sun had just come up, and Dean knew that Sam would be getting up by now to look for his now-demon brother. Between Sam and Cas, Dean spent half of his time trying to be as infuriating as possible and the other half trying to escape their watch to do what he wanted. Tying Sam's shoelaces together and making faces at Cas was only so entertaining though, so he'd come up with a creative alternative.

Dean smirked as he walked to the center of the lot. This would be sure to be entertaining.

As he got to the center, he grinned and looked across at the motel before calling out, "Cas! Oh Castieeel!" He laughed and whistled, spinning in place for a moment before glaring out into the distance.

"Damnit, Cas! Get your ass over here! It's an emergency!" Dean's hands clenched into fists as he glanced around. He was going to be so pissed if all his hard work didn't pan out.

Across the street, Dean heard a door open up followed by a shout from Sam. "Dean! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Send Cas! Quick!"

A few moments later, he saw Cas exit the motel room and stare curiously across the street. Dean smirked and called out again, "Cas! You've gotta see this!"

Cas stood still for a moment before heading toward the stairs, and Dean turned his back to him and grinned. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps grew closer and then Dean heard Cas' voice.

"Dean."

He spun around stepped toward Cas with a broad grin that made the angel falter in his steps. Cas' expression grew cautious but he continued to walk across the lot to where Dean was standing.

"What is it?"

"Come over here and look at this!" Dean exclaimed, pointing to the ground before him and trying to hide his laughter as Cas did exactly as he'd been told.

"I don't see anything, Dean," Cas said, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the ground in confusion.

"Yet," Dean added.

Cas whipped his head up to look into Dean's black eyes, suddenly much more nervous than he had been earlier.

Dean leaned down near Cas' ear and whispered, "Do you like mazes?"

There was time to see the flicker of panic on Cas' face before Dean pulled out a lighter and lit it, throwing it onto the ground. Almost immediately, the flame raced along the ground, following the path that Dean had laid out throughout the night.

Cas spun in place, dodging an advancing flame just before it hit his shoe. Within seconds, he found himself in the center of a crudely-constructed labyrinth of holy fire.

Before Cas could react, Dean leaped out of the maze of fire and came to a stop on the edge of the road. He was still laughing when Sam ran up to stand beside him.

"Dean!? What! What have you done!?" Sam shouted, watching Cas spin in circles within the mess of holy fire. The maze spun around the angel in over twenty tight circles that were broken by narrow passages, many of which led nowhere. "Is that holy fire!?" Sam asked, squinting to look at the flames that were still spreading outward.

Dean just laughed even harder as he watched Cas try to find an escape route. The angel was in the process of getting out of the center circle through a narrow opening. Dean stopped laughing in time to hear an irritated growl come from him.

"Damn Winchesters... Going to smack him... With holy water..." Cas muttered as he stepped carefully.

Sam's perturbed expression slowly morphed into one of amusement as Cas continued grumbling angrily. Sam glanced at his brother and asked, "Dean... Tell me you didn't use up our entire supply of holy oil for this..."

"Tell me it wasn't totally worth it," Dean replied, smirking and pointing at Cas who had paused to glare intensely at Dean.

"Revenge is a jerk, Dean!" Cas shouted.

"I think you've got that confused with bitch, you bitch!" Dean called back as Sam laughed openly at the two of them.

"I thought I was - actually, nevermind," Sam commented, turning back for the hotel. "Just don't get me mixed up in your little contest."

**Review?**


End file.
